


Fire!

by HessethSaRestrath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt, M/M, fire service, firefirefire..., i hope it's not to ooc, mention of suicide, unsure Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HessethSaRestrath/pseuds/HessethSaRestrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not know how he had found the way out of this hell, but he did. He hoped imploringly that this boy stayed alive, he wished it dearly. He would never forgive himself to have been too slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. out of the flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever - i hope you like it!  
> I am not a native Speaker and i also have no beta-reader till yet - so if anyone wants to volunteer, please tell me.

Half a year ago Bellamy had completed the training for professional firefighter and collected since a lot of experience. That's why he didn’t panic whenever an alarm received in the station. Everything had to happen quickly, he grabbed his fireproof jacket and his helmet and drew both on while he already ran. They were called to a building fire in one of the squalliest neighborhoods of the city, where arson was almost part of everyday life. That was sad, there were people dying. Bellamy's parents had also died in a fire and he had to worry alone to himself and his little sister. So he started training as a firefighter at least to avoid this loss other families.

His unity arrived as first at the burning building block. The flames already blazed after the roof. They could have been much earlier here, the fire was progressed quite far. But in this area nobody cared about such things. Every man for himself, another life than the own did not count.  
Bellamy lost no time and hopped from the fire engine as it haven’t even stopped yet. He tore open the side door and caught himself an oxygen mask, ready to storm immediately in the house. His colleagues were as quick. Everybody knew what he had to do and Finn and Monroe were already preparing the fire-fighting tube. Bellamy stormed the pair of steps to the entrance and broke open the door. Heat confronted him. In spite of the protective equipment it was clear to feel. His steps delated him without hesitation, systematically he checked all rooms to find survivors. He just reached the second floor as he heard cries for help The walls already cracked and he cursed the people here who could not call them earlier to save human life. These were child voices he heard shouting and he accelerated his steps. The dense smoke confronted him and he could hardly see something. He might not become unadvised in spite of the urgency. If something happened to him he couldn’t help someone else anymore. He forced himself to calm again and jumped to the side to dodge a falling piece of the ceiling. If he had run up further to the calls like wearing blinders it would have got him.  
Finally, before the door the shouts come from he took his ax and split it. In the flat the smoke had also already spread out, but it wasn’t burning so badly as on the ways. Bellamy saw two girls lying on the ground. Whether they were so clever and lay there to escape the dense smoke or they were already too weakly to keep them upright he did not know. Without hesitating he lifted them up to himself and dragged them out. They were both hardly older than ten and obviously alone at home. When the both became conscious and realized that they were saved they mobilized their forces and dragged themselves beside Bellamy. He really wanted to encourage them, however, the breath equipment and the roaring fire made this impossible. Like a miracle all three of them made it outdoors unscathed.  
The second fire truck had come and also three rescue vehicles stood in front of the house. As soon as they placed a foot outside there already came the paramedic and looked after the girls. One was escorted by Clarke to the next carriage. She nodded to him and then devoted herself to the girl again.   
They were friends. Because of the work they had to deal with each other and became better acquainted. Someday they meant that there may be more between them and they became a couple. At first it went well, however, it didn’t last long.  
The second paramedic, Jackson, if Bellamy remembered properly, looked after the other girl that was seemingly better than her supposed sister. Jackson just wanted to conduct the other girl to the carriage when she once again turned round and took off the oxygen mask.  
„There is somebody still in it. We could hear him shout. He …“ The rest set in a fit of coughing. For Bellamy this was enough. He turned about on the sales and sprinted again to the entrance of the complex. Until he nearly banged headlong against the door because someone grabbed his elbow. His commander held on him and shouted against the flames „You cannot go in there anymore! Everyone who’s still in there, is dead! And if you go there you also do not come out any more! I will not admit that one of my men resorts himself on a suicide mission!“ in Kanes look there was understanding to be seen. Of course he could understand that Bellamy wanted to go once again in to save this man the girl had spoken about. But this would kill him and he could not admit this. He was responsible for his men and wouldn’t allow anybody to die. Particularly not Bellamy, he was one of the best. They had some differences of opinion, however, they pulled themselves together over and over again. „I ask you, withdraw. “ Kane looked at Bellamy urgently and as this one nodded he let him go. His fingers had hardly disappeared and Bellamy stormed through the door and disappeared in the inferno in it. He left Kane with a curse on the lips and terror in his face.

Murphy was surprised by the flames as he came out of the bathroom. He came home late from the auto shop he worked at and had jumped immediately in the shower to wash off the dirt.  
As the water pelted down on him something had seemed to him a little bit funnily, only he did not know what. When he was done he slipped in fresh clothes without drying up himself before. Now, sitting in the black smoke trying to survive, he thought that this maybe even was a good idea. He kept the hemline of his humid T-shirt before mouth and nose around to keep away the dense smoke of his lung. Quite funnily, he thought. He often thought that the world probably would be better without him. And now when death wanted to get him he defended himself against it with body forces. He had tried to escape from his flat, however, something blocked the door. His second thought led him to the window. Though he could survive a jump out of the third floor, however, the steel grid before it was appropriated thwarted also this. Necessarily he endured in the small sitting room and waited either for help or for his end. At the beginning he had still shouted for help, but now he wasn’t strong enough for that anymore. Heat and smoke became more and more intolerable and Murphy realised that nobody would come anymore. Now he did not cry any more only because the smoke burnt in his eyes but also around his life. He was ready to die. Presumably it was better if he died. Then he couldn’t damage anyone anymore. He was responsible for the death of his parents. If he hasn’t got ill his father would not have stolen medicine and would not have been shot by a security man. His mother let never forget him that he had murdered his father. Then she drowned herself in self-pity and alcohol, until also she wasn’t any more.  
Now he was ready. He could go. The flames had already reached through the door and would soon also devour him. He only wished that he would become unconscious before. With guns and knives it went at least relatively fast. Combustion was the worst one Murphy could think of. Not that something could change that yet.   
He closed his eyes and waited for the death.

Bellamy struggled through the house and made it to the third floor, the second one was already searched completely. The ways had partially collapsed and made a difficult headway. The flame inferno romped all around him, he never was in such a dangerous situation. The first both flats had completely burnt out, however, before the third one a ceiling beam wedged the door and presumably kept the flames out. At least for a while. He tried his luck and hammered against the door. As loud as he could he shouted „Hey! Is somebody there inside? Hello?!“   
Bellamy believed somebody to have coughed. He was not sure but, the whole remaining level had been already devoured by the flames and was no more passably. Bellamy pecked on the beam with the ax he took with him. It seemed to him like hours as the wood finally gave way. Sweating and hardly breathing he could stamp in the door. Inside he looked for the voice he had heard. The equipment inside already burnt but the thick smoke was the worst one. If he still found somebody he would presumably die of a flue gas poisoning. Nonetheless he made his way through the rubble. Also here parts of the ceiling had tumbled down. Bellamy nearly gave up the hope to find somebody when something stirred in the corner. First he thought he just imagined something in the billows of smoke. But when he moved closer he recognized a boy. Soot and dust covered him, this is why he would have nearly overlooked him. He helped him on the legs and the boy stood ramshackle beside him and would have fallen down again if he had not caught him. Bellamy laid his arm around the boy’s hip and dragged him from the house. He did not know how he had found the way out of this hell, but he did. He hoped imploringly that this boy stayed alive, he wished it dearly. He would never forgive himself to have been too slow.  
The relief he felt as he finally steps beyond the building entry was huge. Immediately the boy was torn from his hands and he nearly wanted to protest. Only now he noticed how exhausted he really was. His lungs burnt his eyes watered and his legs did not want to carry him anymore. He sank to the ground and Kane immediately grabbed him and prevented his face from hitting the tarmac. The helmet was torn off his head and he was able to take a deep breath again. From the corners of his eyes he saw that the boy was brought in the last remained rescue car where the paramedics immediately took care of him. Thank God.


	2. Cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry - still no beta-read but i couldn't resist

Murphy woke up in the hospital, his whole body hurt. His lung burnt like hell. As if he had swallowed glowing coal, what if he thought about it, was not so wrong at all. He tried to sit up and sank immediately back into the cushions. Pain obscured his mind and he tried his hardest not to vomit over the edge of the bed. He took a shaking breath and relaxed halting. Good, no other pains. He looked down on himself and discovered some bandages on his whole body. His right shoulder felt as if it’s still burning, apparently there it had got him the worst. He had no gypsum so hopefully nothing was broken.

The noise of the door tore him from his thoughts and he stopped to analyze his body. A petite nurse entered the room. When she noted that he was awake she came to him.

„Good morning. I am glad that you are awake already, this is a good sign. I get you a doctor immediately. “ she said softly.

„Thanks. “ croaked Murphy. His voice was rough like sandpaper and it burnt like hell. The nurse turned around and disappeared through the door again. Murphy fought with tears. Not only because of the pain, also because he realized that nobody had spoken so softly with him since his father had died. His life was really a shitty one. It had to burn down the whole building he lived in that somebody granted him a few friendly words. Usually, nobody gave a shit about him except this nurse, he decided to give her a smile the next time he saw her even if it hurts.

Wait a moment, there was still somebody else he owed special thanks. The nurse he maybe owed a smile, however, the firefighter who saved his live definitively earned more. A beer maybe? No, no good idea. As a firefighter alcohol was presumably not so good. A coffee, this went. Murphy expelled a sarcastic laughter and curved. Damn, think first before you do such a thing, he reprimanded himself. But the thought that he put the value of his life on the same step with a beer or a coffee, spoke volumes.

 

Two weeks later he stood in front the fire department. He controlled the address on his slip of paper and was sure he was at the right station. He looked at the gigantic garage gates, he did not felt so small for a long time. He looked around and searched for a door to an office or secretariat. There had to be something like that somewhere, or? On the right at the end of the building he discovered a smaller door and head to it. He had asked the nurse to get him the address of the fire department. She was very accommodating when he told her that he wanted to find the firefighter who had saved his life. Now he was standing thus outside the door and wanted to invite a total stranger for a coffee. Suddenly he felt ridiculous and shuffled his shoes on the concrete on which he stood. Hands in his pockets curled into fists and then he was about to turn around and to forget the whole thing. A firefighter certainly had better things to do than to go out with some guy for a coffee. And if they already wanted a thank you from a rescued than these testosterone piles would rather want to be invited by pretty girls. God, it was just for a coffee. He didn’t want to hit on this guy, he remembered. Meanwhile, he had already removed from the entrance and shuffled past the garage doors. He hung his head and kicked a stone out of the way. Murphy jumped aside when one of the gates began to move with a loud crack. He watched as it slowly raised and then noticed that men buzzed around the underlying firetruck. This was his chance. He could ask one of the men whether his savior was here. It did not seem as if they had to move out to an operation, they were laughing together and had obviously no stress. Murphy sprinted toward them and stopped behind a huge guy which was turning his back on him. He tapped at him, waiting for that he took notice of him. The guy turned around and, wow, if Murphy had previously not been intimidated, he was at least now. The giant in front of him had shaved his head except for a short mohawk and looked as if he could put out a fire by his gaze. He looked at him quizzically. Not unfriendly but somewhat disinterested.

"Hi, uh ... is Blake here?" The name also gave him the friendly nurse. "Yes, he's still in the storeroom. Wait a minute. "And the mountain of muscles disappeared into the hall. Murphy also took his other hand out of his pocket and felt a little uncomfortable. He did not really know what he wanted to say exactly.

Bellamy just stowed equipment. Lost in thought, he pulled off his shirt to wipe with it the sweat from his forehead. Damn, he would never play Rock-paper-scissors with Lincoln again. The guy had twice as many muscles as he and let him now toiling alone here. Well here he could at least think in peace and no one would speak to him because of his worried expression. He had learned of Clarke that the boy whom he had rescued survived. And the boy was not a boy anymore. Clarke said, according to his medical records, he was twenty-one. The dirt and the pale skin leaving him appear much younger. Bellamy himself did not know why he had to think about him again and again. He was not the first he had pulled out of the flames and hopefully not the last. Nevertheless, his face always appeared when he closed his eyes. He wanted to wipe the dust and the soot from his cheeks and tell him that everything will be fine. It was ridiculous. He knew that he was fine and therefore the whole thing should be concluded, but his subconscious would not let him. The remembered how he pulled the guy out of the flames after he calmed down a bit. The adrenaline made him forget everything else at the moment. When he got back to the fire station and had to listen to a lecture by Kane all came slowly back. The boy kept saying that Bellamy should leave him. That it would be okay. He should save himself, he was not worth it. Never before, anyone had fought against being saved, but this boy had insisted to be left behind so that he could save his own ass. Thank god, he was too weak to fight back against Bellamy and simply ran in the direction in which he drew him. Bellamy doubted that he could remember what he uttered, the boy was delirious.

He was close to visit him in the hospital, but then could not bring himself to do it. The guy would think that he has gone mad. Which fireman visited a strange man in the hospital? Bellamy had to convince himself that the whole thing had nothing to do with ice-blue eyes which had fixed him through the smoke.

"Hey, Bell! Where are you? " he heard Lincoln's voice. "Here!" He barked back - when this little shit wanted him to get more oxygen tanks down here, than he could go fuck himself. He turned around and looked at Lincoln with a scowl. He was standing casually in the doorway and smiled because Bellamy was sweating like a pig from all the drudgery.

"There's a guy standing in front of the gate who wants to talk to you. Are you expecting him? "Lincoln asked now interested.

"No, I expect no one." Bellamy picked confused eyebrows. He had no idea who that might be. A shower would be awesome, he thought. As he looked right now he really didn’t want to confront anyone, but what the heck. He followed Lincoln to the hall door.

 

While Murphy was waiting he considered the fire trucks. These things were huge! And it was an issue that his mind didn’t immediately characterize as uninteresting. He had to distract him somehow. Two minutes later the giant reappeared, with one of his colleagues in tow.

By God, if this man had saved his life, he probably had to reconsider the not-hitting-thing. The uniform trousers sat low on his hip and his shirt was missing completely. Murphy swallowed.

Damn he better not stare at him like that. Actually, he had reckoned with a middle-aged man, but the guy who was coming after Lincoln was not thirty yet. Lincoln turned and pointed over his shoulder at Murphy. The brown curls bobbing slightly as Blake nodded and he came straight for Murphy. The closer he came the sweatier John's hands got. Blake stopped in front of him and Murphy saw recognition flashing in his eyes. "You're the boy I had to rescue from the third floor." Blake gave him a radiant smile. "Yes ... I'm sorry for that ..." stammered Murphy, he was suddenly aware of his shabby clothes and wanted to prefer sink into the ground. They were clean but just old. He was ashamed to own anything better. "You don’t need to feel sorry, that's my job." Blake assured him. His smile faded concern "Are you alright?" Murphy realized that he looked grim again, struggling for a smile. It was a bit crooked but better than nothing. "Yes, yes ... I'm all right again. Um ... actually, I just wanted to say thank you and ... and ... might invite you for a coffee? "Wonderfully he behaved like a goddamn teenager who asked for the first time for a date. No, wait! Murphy had to calm down again and push aside the idea of dating. He wasn’t asking about a date. How big were the chances that the guy was into men?

"I cannot." Came the simple answer. So had done all anyway. Very well, then he didn’t need worry about talking to this hunk of a man a whole coffee long. But why did it hurt so much then?

"Well, yeah. So ... thanks again, and ... goodbye. "Murphy turned and cursed himself inwardly to have been so stupid, and considered it a good idea to invite his lifesaver for coffee. He was grabbed by the elbows and whirled. "Hold on! I didn’t mean it like that. I am still in service, so I cannot yet. At two in the afternoon is a shift change. If you then had time? "Blake looked at him encouragingly. "Okay, at half past two in Miller's Café?" He asked carefully. "Good. I'll be there. "His smile had returned and it suits him excellent.

 

Murphy was waiting for five minutes before the entrance to Miller's Café when he saw Blake running across the street. Thankfully, no traffic here. Slightly out of breath, he came to stand in front of Murphy. "You know that there is a crosswalk fifteen meters further?" Said Murphy with stretched voice.

"Yes I know that."

"Then why don’t you use it?" Murphy teased, he had to kill the time until now - in which he had successfully persuaded to stay cool. It seemed to work. Blake shrugged and grimaced "I need coffee really urgent?"

"That's a shitty excuse." Murphy laughed, yes, he was himself again. Blake didn’t get worked up by Murphys gruffness.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely! From a lifesaver, I would expect more responsibility. "

"So I don’t come up to your expectations?" said Bellamy with faked disappointment. Murphy bit back a ‘no you top them’ and sighed.

"If you so desperately need this coffee, we should set ourselves." Murphy pointed to the café.

 

They ordered a coffee and talked about everything under the sun … and fire trucks. Bellamy, finally Murphy knew his first name, even got along with his sarcasm. What he credited him really highly.

"You're an ass!" Murphy could not resist as Bellamy stole him already the second cookie that belonged to his coffee. "Oh, come on. I burn a lot of energy in my job therefore I need calories." He quipped, biting with relish into the cookie.

Murphy glared at him, but he let him get away with it. He was not sure, but sometimes he thought Bellamy would flirt with him. As ridiculous as the sounded.

"Well, your next cookie is then mine!"

"No chance!"

"Hey, look at me. I'm just skin and bones! I need the calories too!" said Murphy dramatically.

"Nonsense. Everything there you could need." grinned Bellamy barely audible in his coffee. Murphy did not know how to answer that, and was rescued by a cell phone ringing. Bellamy pulled out his phone and frowned when he saw the number on the screen. He answered the call and became very serious.

"I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Murphy apologetically. "That was my commander. They just received a major fire alarm. Every man is needed." He already pulled his jacket back on. "I'm sorry that I have to get out that fast, has nothing to do with you." He added with a quick smile. "Okay, no problem. Go and save lives. The coffee goes anyway to me. "Murphy smiled back. Bellamy nodded and hurriedly left their table. He was only gone a few steps when he turned around again. He hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath "Can we perhaps repeat again?" He asked uncertainly. Murphy was perplexed and looked at him just for a moment. "Um ... yeah." He scribbled quickly his cell phone number on a napkin, crumpled them together, and tossed it to Bellamy. He caught it deftly and with a wave he was gone.

Murphy finished his coffee and paid. He had no stress, he was still exempt from his work. Murphy still could not quite believe that Bellamy wanted to see him again. But he certainly would not stand in the way. He was already worried about him because he had go to an operation again. He left the bar and sat down in his car. The engine awoke with a stuttering to life and Murphy tried to make himself clear that Bellamy was not an option. Just because he had asked him if they could repeat that did not mean that he was interested in a relationship. He was just nice, so you make friends. _Yeah, and relations too_ added a sneaky voice in his mind. "No, he does not want me. No one ever really wanted me. "He tried to drown out the quiet voice. _Exactly, because you're absolutely worthless._ He didn’t especially like this voice. Just as he was driving out of the driveway, a fire truck raced past him.

He struggled with himself whether he should go afterwards or not. The thought, to see Bellamy in action, was alluring. Before he knew what was happening he drove after the red truck. _Stalker._


	3. Hurt

Bellamy was doing his job and raided the middle level of the house on survivors. Two of his colleagues had already escorted people. Thankfully this was a better neighborhood and the fire was reported soon. Which didn’t mean that it was not dangerous. Everything was tastefully decorated and much was made of wood. A feast for the flames. He stormed straight into the next apartment and had abruptly stopped not to stumble across a man on the floor. He was trapped half under a heavy piece of furniture. Bellamy immediately tried to lift the cupboard and failed miserably. He had no chance to rid this man alone. Panic rose in him, what should he do now? Suddenly, something tugged at his trouser. The man was conscious!

"Please ... my wife ... in the bedroom." He took another breath "I do not get out of here. Save my wife! "Bellamy did not hesitate and ran in the direction the man pointed. As hard as it was for him, he could not free him. His wife still had a chance. He found her right away. She was unconscious, but she was still alive. She was light as a feather when he picked her up and sprinted with her to the exit. As he passed her husband, he paused. The man was crying and nodded to him.

"Thank you." He croaked. Bellamy tore himself away from that sight and stormed back next towards the main exit.

Halfway he heard a loud crack from above and knew that something terrible would happen. Before he could take another step a part of the ceiling collapsed above him and buried him and the woman beneath it.

Around him was dust and heat. He could hardly see anything and his body ached like hell. The ringing in his ears drone so loudly in his head that it even drowned out the roar of the fire. The dust had again placed reasonably and Bellamy tried to move. He was not getting anywhere.

Whether there were still parts of the ceiling holding him in place or its just his body that failed him the service, he did not know. The blackness which gradually clouded his vision increased by every second. The last thing he saw was the woman he had held in his hands even a few minutes ago. Her head was turned to him in an unnatural angle and her eyes were open. The Blue reminded him of Murphy, whom he now couldn’t see ever again. He knew that he would die here. And darkness engulfed him.

 

Murphy watched as a firefighter after the other ran into the burning house. He could not tell which of them Bellamy was. But he knew that he had to be one of them because the ones who tried to extinguish flames weren’t clearly not him.

It gradually formed a crowd of onlookers and Murphy had to restrain himself to condemn them, since he stood among them. He had at least a more or less good reason. Two people have already been rescued and doctored.

He could see the firemen that released them. When they were asked by someone something they seemed worried and shook their heads. Suddenly movement came into troop again. Everyone seemed to be afraid at once and suddenly rushed. The two put their helmets on again and stormed into the house again. Slight panic rose in Murphy. He had still not discovered Bellamy.

A while later, something stir at the entrance. The two firefighters dragged a colleague to an ambulance. There was blood. Damn lot of blood. Murphy was not religious but now he prayed that that wasn’t Bellamy.

His heart clenched and he ran towards the ambulance. He wanted to see and make sure that this was not Bellamy bleeding out. In the middle of his way, he was stopped by a big guy with black hair.

"Are you crazy kid? Get out of here, that's dangerous! "

"You do not understand. I think that's a friend of mine. I just want to see if he's all right." His throat felt tight. He feared for the life of his savior.

"No, you can not. I assure you, the rescuers will take care of him. Now go!" The man pushed him away from the action.

"Please I just want to know one thing." Murphy did not even try to banish his despair in his voice. "Is it Bellamy?" The fireman did not reply and tried to push him further from the danger zone. Murphy struck his hands away and stood in his way. He took all his strength to act strongly. "Is it Bellamy?" He asked again, now with a firm voice. The man before him now finally stand and looked at him. "Answer me!" The man ran a sooty hand over his face and then looked to the ground.

Oh no.

 

Murphy sat on a turquoise chair in front ICU. He had spent the last three and a half hours staring at the opposite wall and tried to convince himself that Bellamy was ok. The fireman made him understand that it was Bellamy who was transported in the ambulance, he immediately jumped into the car and drove to the hospital. Here he sat, hoping that his lifesaver survived.

A young woman is also waiting for him. And when he saw her for the first time he had the hope that she maybe belonged to someone else. But she asked every doctor who went in or out the door about Bellamy. Murphy was jealous, he wanted him for himself. If he did not know better, he would think he had a crush on him. But he was sure that only the extreme circumstances under which they had met made him believe that. The woman was sure his girlfriend. Murphy unfortunately had to admit that she was really beautiful and especially tough, as she was rotten to the doctors at the beginning. Meanwhile she sat resignedly in the corner, holding back her tears with difficulty.

"What are you doing here?" The first time she gave him attention. Murphy did not want to offend her with his usual sarcasm.

"Bellamy has saved my life. I just want to make sure that he's okay. "

"Are you the guy he had to save two weeks ago?"

"How do you know?" He asked, surprised.

"He was constantly talking about you. I think he even wanted to visit you in the hospital. That was weird, usually he isn’t that emotional." She smiled sadly.

Murphy’s heart gave a skip. He wanted to visit him? Okay, maybe you have a crush on him.

 

Finally a doctor told them that they were able to him now. As soon as they were through the door the girl fell on Bellamy and hugged him stormy. His whimpers made it clear that he’s in pain although he smiled. He pulled her close and embraced her firmly.

"Hey, stop crying. I'm fine." He mumbled into her neck. Murphy suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his own skin. He should not be here. He watched the couple as they entwined whispered to comforting words. He should definitely not be here, probably that was even his wife. Murphy had difficulty to restrain the rising tears. It would have been nice if Bellamy would have been interested in him. Of course, what did you think? That he flings his arms around your neck and then you ride off into the sunset?

"Murphy?"

Murphy was abruptly torn from his self-pity. Bellamy looked at him a little surprised. Murphy wanted prefer sink into the ground. What had he been thinking? Bellamy wanted, for sure, to be alone with his girlfriend and he only bothered. Presumably he thought now that he was a stalker.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you’re feeling alright." Murphy could not look at him, too great was the shame. "So ... I don’t want to disturb you. Get well soon. "And as fast as he could, he fled toward the door. "Murphy, wait!" Only the subsequent groan prompted Murphy to turn around. Bellamy had half raised and stretched out a hand to him. That must have given him more pain because he sank back into the pillows, breathing heavily.

"You idiot! Why you move? Who knows what all there is broken in you?" Wow, how well you can express your concern.

Bellamy laughed and immediately he bowed again, then he left it with a grin. "Probably everything?" He confirmed with a sigh. "May I introduce you to my sister Octavia."

His sister? Hope flickered back on in him.

"Your sister? I thought she was your girlfriend." Murphy spoke before he thought, he should have bit it back. Charming like a Monster truck.

The siblings giggled. Murphy cursed himself, he just made a fool of himself.

"Come on. Sit down." Bellamy pointed to the chair next to his bed "How do you know at all that I was admitted?" He asked curiously. Murphy took hesitantly place and pondered an answer that did not sound too much like Stalker.

"After the café I wanted to drive home and then a fire engine scuttled past in a hurry. I was curious so I went afterwards. I know that was a stupid idea. When I was there I could find you anywhere until they have carried you out of the house. You looked bad. So much blood!" Murphy fiddled with the duvet. That gave him a reason not to look in Bellamy's face.

"You've been worried about me." That was not a question but a statement. "Hey, guys, I'm getting a snack. Anything else who hunger?" Octavia asked cheerfully. Both shook their heads and before she left she threw a meaningful look to Bellamy. Murphy was glad of the break so he did not have to answer.

"What happened to you in the house?" Murphy tried to change the subject. Bellamy looked at him for a moment as if he wanted to come back to the original topic, but then decided against it.

"I was just about to bring out a woman. Then the ceiling collapsed on me. "

"Shit." Murphy saw that something else was bothering him "What about the woman?"

"Dead."

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit." Bellamy whispered huskily. He apparently blamed himself. Murphy could even hold back not to take his hand and then wanted to assure him that it was not his fault.

"Don’t blame yourself. You did your best. "

"If I would have been just a little faster ..."

"Stop it. Don’t come down. You're a great fireman."

"I'm not so sure about that." Bellamy said resigned.

"Of course you are. You've saved me after all." Murphy teased to cheer him up a bit.

"Yes I did." Apparently it worked, Bellamy smiled again.


	4. Popcorn

Bellamy had to stay in hospital for a bit less than four weeks. Murphy visited him often and they quarreled about everything. As Bellamy was finally dismissed Oktavia and Murphy brought him home.  
"Tell me again why I've pulled your ass out of the fire."  
"Because it's a hot ass?" countered Murphy. He had one arm wrapped around his waist to support him. When they entered the house he had just grabbed him a little harder in order not to ram the door frame with him. Bellamy still gasped a bit of the pain. The two broken ribs would still take a long time to heal completely and the flesh wound to his side was not too shabby either.  
"Really? Than I have to take a closer look some time. "Bellamy was jerking him around.  
"Shut up!" Murphy grinned. He was so happy as never before in his life. He enjoyed every contact with Bellamy. Murphy knew that he was out of reach for him, but that was okay. Even if it was only friendship he could get.  
"Put him on the sofa. I want to change his bandages. Let's see if I can do that. "Octavia added with a nasty grin.  
"Oh no. Murphy can you do that? Octavia is as gentle as a power shovel."  
"I heard that." Her voice sounded from the kitchen.  
"No. I'm not suicidal and get in your sisters way." In addition, this would mean that he had to touch Bellamy's torso and he did not know whether he then could keep his fingers in check. Murphy transported Bellamy to the sofa and then joined Oktavia in the kitchen. They had decided to "cook" today. Murphy hoped fervently that they fabricated something edible.

All afternoon they mothered Bellamy. He didn’t like that at all. He defended himself already at lunch vehemently against Murphy who tried to feed him with spaghetti. Of course, you have to know, that Murphy did his best to spread the sauce everywhere in Bellamy's face.  
"I swear to you, I'll take your fork and ram it up your ass, hot or not."  
In the evening, the situation had calmed down and all three decided to watch something on TV. Octavia had fallen asleep after a short time and thus took up most of the sofa. So Bellamy and Murphy were forced to sit close to each other to watch The Boondock Saints. Not that Murphy had objections.

Bellamy sat down deliberately closer to Murphy than he had to. For some time now he tried to get closer to him, but Murphy seemed firmly determined to stifle everything in that direction even though he believed initially that Murphy liked him. It frustrated Bellamy to no end. He looked at him from the side. His eyes got bluer with every day, if that was possible, and he was sure he would drown in them if he looked too long. His gaze wandered further down to Murphy's lips. God, how he wanted to finally kiss him. They looked so soft, even if he presented his devious grin on display. Bellamy leaned closer to steal him some popcorn. Murphy acted like he would not see him and held the bowl continuously further away from him.  
"Give it to me! Or do I have to strangle you before?" asked Bellamy amused.  
Murphy couldn’t longer resist and started grinning now. "You have no chance my friend, if you try that you only hurt yourself." He teased. Bellamy did not want to leave it at that and put his arm around Murphy’s neck. He pulled him as fast to him as he could and Murphy could not even defend himself. Bellamy’s whole body cried out in pain. Not only his upper body, also some bruises were not completely healed yet. He ignored it and instead focused on Murphy's back which was now pressed against him. He savored the moment a bit longer before he spoke menacingly into Murphy’s ear "Give me the popcorn."  
"Get it yet!" He held the bowl still as far from Bellamy as he could. Bellamy still held him playfully in a stranglehold, reaching for the popcorn. He knew that he behaved terribly childish, but he didn’t care. The end justifies the means. As much as he tried he couldn’t reach it. Both slipped ever further from the sofa and the sting in Bellamy's chest was getting worse. Murphy rested now almost completely on him and could hardly keep from laughing. A miracle that Octavia was not woken up yet.  
With a jerk, he tried for the last time to get the popcorn, but this only resulted that they both finally fell from the sofa. The popcorn flew through the air and with a dull sound Murphy landed on the carpet. Bellamy followed by a second after and fell on Murphy's flat chest. He groaned in pain, it felt as if just a third rib was broken. It was probably not such a good idea to start a brawl in his state.  
"You okay?" Murphy asked. Bellamy couldn’t see his face but he sounded worried. The pain prevented that he moved, so he mumbled in Murphy’s shirt.  
"Yes ... I think so." Bellamy took a deep breath and wanted to lift himself. If you fake weakness, you can stay him near a bit longer. "Damn, my ribs." That wasn’t even a lie. He gasped again. Murphy smelled fantastic, Bellamy wanted to bury his nose in his neck and fall asleep in his scent.  
"Are you sniffing on me?" Murphy asked with a slightly incredulous tone.  
"W- what?" Caught. Bellamy sat up and leaned there with both hands next to Murphy's head. He was suddenly very aware of the position in which they were located. Bellamy sat on Murphy's pelvic, if he moves his bottom in circles now ... No! He held back or he would scare away Murphy completely.  
"I could have sworn that you smelled at me." He looked at him with a wry grin from below. Bellamy took the opportunity and did what he wanted to do already. He leaned closer to Murphy's neck and breathed in deeply. He smelled of sandalwood. He smelled like home.  
"You smell quite passable." Bellamy teased him.  
"Get off me Blake, before I have to force you. That wouldn’t be good for your ribs." Murphy threatened him. Bellamy pushed himself up and as soon as Murphy had enough space, he recoiled as if he was afraid that Bellamy yanked him to the ground again.  
"I need to pee." he snapped and had already disappeared around the corner. Maybe he was not interested in me at all, Bellamy thought sadly.

Murphy walked in the bathroom, closed the door and bumped his head against it, he had to get away and cool down. If he remained this close to Bellamy a little longer he probably would have kissed him. And then everything would have been over. He could never show up again. And there was something else which betrayed him. If Bellamy sat only a few centimeters below he could have felt his growing erection. Murphy shuddered at this horror thought.  
But there wasn’t everything bad. Bellamy said he smelled good. How gladly he would have buried his hand in Bellamy curls and also sniffed at him. Murphy denied himself a grin, it was not good when he indulged fantasies. The more he imagined how it would be with Bellamy the more it would hurt later because he couldn’t have it. The thought, never to be with Bellamy, chilled his loins, and he dared back into the living room. Somehow he'd manage not to pounce on Bellamy.


	5. teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since my last update, but finally: here is chapter no 5!  
> Special thanks to LadyHawke19, my beta! Thank you so much!

"Okay, Murphy says he can come. But the next time you call him yourself!" Octavia said quite annoyed to her older brother and looked at him a little unnerved before she eventually took the car key and gave him the obligatory farewell kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you O." Bellamy was not sure whether Murphy would have promised if he had called him himself. "Have fun tonight."

"I will!" Her smile had returned. She wanted to stay at Lincoln's today and would not be there to change the bandages in the evening. He had once tried to change them himself, but quickly found out that this was not an option. So he had to call Murphy instead – or rather he let Octavia call because he was sure that he would not refuse when she called him.

Of course he could have called someone else but he wanted Murphy. Lately Murphy was the only thing that he wanted. He planned to find out if Murphy also felt something for him. And if this wasn't the case, then he at least would get some closure. But Bellamy highly doubted that there was NOT something. Throughout the whole time they already knew each other, he had noticed little things here and there. An intense look, a light touch which lasted a bit longer than necessary- all little indications that Murphy could feel something for him too. And as Murphy ran away from him two days ago, he could have sworn he had seen a bulge in his pants. But this could also been wishful thinking.

 

Bellamy passed the waiting time with watching TV until it finally rang at the door. Unfortunately, he needed some time to get to the door because of his injury and hated the fact that every single step hurt. When he finally reached the door, he unlocked it and saw Murphy leaning on the wall, with only a short T-shirt.

"God Murphy! You'll freeze to death out here!" Tonight it was seriously too cold to stand around without wearing a jacket. That's why Bellamy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him rapidly into the house.

"Wow, take it easy, tiger! I like it tender." There it was again. Bellamy was never sure whether he was just screwing with him or if he was serious. Then Murphy puckered his mouth, a sure sign that he was probably kidding. Well, he could play this game too.

"Okay, how about you already make your way towards the sofa and I'll get the binds? And then you can show me how _tenderly_ you can be." Bellamy suggested flirtatiously and the smug grin on Murphy's face was suddenly gone, replaced by slight panic written over Murphy’s face now. However, he went obediently to the sofa and stood in front of it, patiently waiting. A few minutes later, Bellamy came back with new bandages out of the bathroom and had to smile when he saw Murphy fumbling somehow lost on his shirt. He honestly looked like as if he could not decide between fight and flight. However, his time Bellamy would not back down. Today he would tickle out a reaction from Murphy, whether it was good or bad.

When Bellamy also arrived at the sofa, he pressed the bandages into Murphy's hand and took off his shirt. He paid great attention to make sure he got closer to Murphy to put him under some pressure. Murphy swallowed audibly, his usual sarcastic smirk disappeared completely. Bellamy watched as Murphy's view slid not only along the bindings, but also _somewhere else_. His gaze wandered at first over Bellamys non-covered abdominal muscles, then to his shoulders until it was finally hanging on his lips. Murphy shook his head slightly and began to remove the old bandages with trembling hands while Bellamy allowed himself a satisfied smile. _He knew it!_

Bellamy meant to create a reaction, so let's go!

At the next touch, he moaned softly and did as if it had to do with the fact that Murphy removed the bandages. Murphy’s hands were shaking stronger now, but he kept going. And he was _really_ tender. Bellamy had to grin. Everything went according to plan. The more bandages were removed the harder Bellamy was breathing. His opponent was already bright red in the face and visibly nervous. An occasional moan by Bellamy did the rest. As the last bindings had disappeared, he sighed relieved and made a step back immediately.

"I ... uh ... maybe we should call Octavia so that she can do the rest?" Murphy suggested in a quite nervous voice.

Bellamy grinned on his nervousness and answered: "No why? She is at Lincoln’s and probably _busy_."

"Okay, then... I have to clean the wounds now. This probably will hurt a bit" Murphy replied quite flustered and eventually reached for the disinfectant. Bellamy once again smiled on the younger man before the unpleasant part came. He was definitely not a cry baby, but this sanitizer burnt seriously like hell and he honestly was very glad every time he had this painful procedure past him. He though consoled himself with the thought that Murphy had to touch him again.

Murphy took a deep breath before he started spreading the disinfectant on Bellamy's wounds and this time the older boy did not fake the groans. That shit burnt like hell on his wounds although Murphy tried his best to irritate the wounds as little as possible. Bellamy braced himself as Murphy passed to the last and biggest scar, and still he gasped as the wound was cleaned by the younger boy.

"I'm sorry." Murphy said apologetically and looked quite worried. _Okay, the view was worth it,_ Bellamy thought and grinned.

"Wasn’t so bad. Octavia does it far less thoroughly than you. Less _tender_." _To come back to the topic_.

Murphy suddenly seemed to be nervous again because his hands were trembling again. Bellamy had to give him credit that while he had cleaned his wounds, he had been very steady. Perhaps he had made an especially great effort not to hurt him? The younger boy then grabbed the fresh bandages and looked lost for a moment because he did not know where to begin. But then he decided to wrap the bandage around Bellamy's chest first. Bellamy observed every step intently and had to say that Murphy worked very conscientiously and carefully. And much to Bellamy's disappointment, the younger onr all too soon was finished.

But when he fixed the end of the binding, his right hand remained briefly on Bellamy's side and then glided slowly to his hips where it finally came to rest. _Okay, that was nice now._ Murphy took a deep breath and swallowed hefty before he looked up to Bellamy with hungry eyes. Bellamy was suddenly very excited and he knew that if there were the perfect moment to kiss him, then it was _so definitely_ right now. He put his hand on the already resting one on his hip, and with his right hand he gently stroked Murphy’s jawline.

Their lips were only centimeters apart now, and his heart was racing. Bellamy stopped briefly to give Murphy a last chance to escape. But when he drove his tongue over his lower lip, it was all over for Bellamy. He _had_ to kiss him. _Now._ He eventually closed the distance and just when his lips brushed over Murphy’s, the door was torn open with a loud jolt. Murphy startled and rushed off as if he feared for his life.

"Hey, guys, I -" a colleague of Bellamy stormed into the apartment.

"Don’t say I caught you doing something embarrassingly?" he said with a bright grin on his face.

Bellamy let out an annoyed sigh and answered: "No Finn, Murphy has just changed my bandages."

Afterwards, he took a worried glance towards Murphy who looked like as if he just had a heart attack.

"So not a gay cuddly lap?" Finn laughed. "No, joking aside! I just came by to announce that all members of the Fire Crew want to organize a recovery party for you! On Saturday! So be sure that you are as fit as a fiddle again till then! Oh, and Murphy is of course also invited!'' He added cheerfully.

"Uh ... yes, of course. When do we have to be there?" Bellamy asked.

"At seven we go!" Finn looked at his clock. "Oh! And while we are talking about times, I'm already late! I have a date!'' Finn declared with a bright grin on his face.

"A date?" Bellamy asked now curious. In this way, he could also give Murphy some time to recover again. Finn seemed somewhat embarrassed and rubbed his neck.

"Yes…"

"With whom?" Bellamy amused Finn’s behavior, normally he was not so coy when it was about girls. There certainly was something cooking.

“Maybe with ... Clarke?" He said cautiously. Bellamy smirked, Finn obviously thought that he would mind.

"Cool, have fun!" Bellamy replied in a cheerful voice.

"That's all right with you?" Finn asked incredulously, still somewhat uncertain.

"Of course! That with Clarke and me is a long time ago and I've also already someone else in mind now anyway'' Bellamy answered honestly and looked deliberately not to Murphy. He seemed to have problems with closeness, let alone to show that in front of an audience. Finn’s gaze flickered briefly towards Murphy and he understood anyway. "Okay, then see you on Saturday."

"Yeah, until Saturday. And Finn ..." Bellamy added when Finn had already turned. "Make her happy.”

Finn grinned again and then he was gone.

Bellamy turned back to Murphy who had crept into a corner.

"Will you stay for dinner. We could let us deliver a pizza." He asked cautiously.

"No, no! It’s okay! You need rest! I'm going home now!" Murphy said curtly and almost _stormed_ to the door. But before Murphy could get outside, Bellamy stopped him by holding firmly on the younger man’s wrist again. "I’ll see you then on Saturday?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! But now I seriously have to go! See you then!" Murphy reciprocated hastily and eventually freed himself from Bellamy's grip.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30!" Murphy nodded in response and with that the younger boy was gone. Bellamy let out a deep breath. Murphy’s inner wall had built up again and he did not know how he could tear it down for a second time.


	6. happy end

Murphy cursed the guy who had defraud him of kissing Bellamy. _If he just would have come a few_ _minutes later._ He started his car and touched his lips. Very briefly he had felt Bellamy's mouth on his. Too briefly. He wanted to kiss him properly. But perhaps Bellamy wanted nothing more and the guy had saved him from a big disappointment? Also, Bellamy said he has someone else in mind now. At first he thought he was this certain someone, but then Bellamy would have **looked** at him, right? _Right?_

Murphy was no longer sure if he had interpreted Bellamy's behavior correctly. That's why he decided to find this out on the recovery party. And once in his life he did not want to assume the worst and allowed the butterflies in his stomach to flutter.

 

Saturday, the day of the party arrived. Murphy was nervous. He had texted Bellamy that he will come and pick him up at quarter to seven. Now he stood in front of Bellamy's house, waiting for him. He could hear the rustling of clothes and then Bellamy came out of the door.

"God, Murphy! It's almost winter! Why don’t you wear something warmer?"

_Because I look extremely good in this shirt and you can’t see it when I wear a jacket._

“Inurement.''

Bellamy rolled his eyes and followed Murphy to his car. The ride was short and was, except a small dispute over the radio station, uneventful. He was glad that Bellamy did not mention the incident. He did not feel ready to deal with it yet but on the other hand, he could hardly wait to repeat this event.

 

Arriving at the fire station, Bellamy led him in the first floor in a common room with a small kitchen. Murphy thought it was a pity that they did not pass the fire engines. He had recently developed a soft spot for them. Some colleagues, including Lincoln and Finn, the guy who had invited them, were already there. Apparently, the recovery party was with partners because Octavia clung to Lincoln and Finn had his arm around a pretty blonde girl. Murphy felt a little uncomfortable, what was he doing here? He was not a firefighter and was not in a relationship with Bellamy. _Not yet. Always think positive._

They joined the group and they were warmly welcomed.

"You look good, Bellamy. Murphy has apparently taken good care of you." Finn said and winked. Murphy almost choked on his beer that Octavia had pressed into his hand. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, he was taken from other colleagues who grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to their little group.

Murphy felt somewhat misplaced without Bellamy at his side and took another sip of his beer. Actually he wanted nothing alcoholic to drink this evening so he could drive home, but with a little liquor in the blood, he would handle the night easier.

"Hey there's Miller. See you later, guys." Finn grabbed Clarke and led her to a dark-skinned man in uniform. Murphy breathed again, he was not quite sure how he should deal with Finn. On the one hand, he seemed very nice, on the other, he seemed to want to provoke him constantly which was kinda annoying. He sighed and turned to the discussion of Octavia and Lincoln. Meanwhile, a brown-haired man had joined them.

"... A disaster!" exclaimed the brown-haired outraged and sipped his Coke.

"Hey, Murphy. This is Marcus Kane. He is the head of the fire station." Lincoln explained to him when he turned to them.

"Hi, very pleased." Murphy said and reached Kane his hand with a little frown on his face. He did not sound half as pleased as his welcome suggested, but something about this guy distracted him.

"Also. So you are Murphy. I had almost thought that I would see you again." And then it occurred to him again. He was the guy who did not want him to go to Bellamy when they had transported him into the ambulance.

"So. What is a disaster?" Murphy was trying to break the awkward silence.

"Those in the fire-vehicle-repair-shop should repair a truck and after the first use the engine has been received again. All amateurs there!" Kane ranted. Murphy respires facilitated. He felt pretty inferior among all the firemen. These men put their lives at risk every day to save other people. He could not keep up with them, but at least he now had a theme to which he also had something to say. Murphy let Kane explain the symptoms of the Truck and dared to perform a remote diagnostics.

"But to be sure I'd have to take a look at it." he said at the end.

"No problem. If it’s not too much trouble then I come back to the offer later." Kane's face was friendly again, he was pretty scary when he ranted about the mechanics. Murphy was looking forward to have a look under the hood of a fire truck.

He again took a sip of his beer and observed the crowd around him. Bellamy was pushed around by his colleagues and evidently had no chance to escape them. He smiled, Bellamy was apparently not used to the attention and behaved quite ... shy. He would like to go to him and put a supportive arm around him. Instead, he let his gaze wander over the other guests and stopped at Finn. He was still standing beside the dark-skinned guy from before who had now wrapped his arm around a slightly smaller Asian boy. They clearly were a couple, and Finn did not seem to interfere with it. Perhaps Murphy had misjudged him?

Murphy tried the rest of the evening to escape Octavia who was apparently determined to get him drunk viciously. He had already let discreetly disappear some beer and you could see that she could not believe that he had such a high tolerance for alcohol. Shortly after midnight, the last colleague left and only those remained who were still in service … and some who passed out drunk on the benches. Bellamy turned and came with a big grin on his face towards Murphy. He moved with steady steps, unlike Murphy who had slight difficulties with fine motor skills right now. He was not drunk, but felt a bit dizzy.

"Hey sorry that I just left you to Octavia, but they just didn't want to let me go." Bellamy justified sheepishly. "It's okay. It’s not a date or anything." Murphy bit his lip, he needed a filter between his brain and his mouth.

"How about if I'm doing well again and I show you the fire trucks in the garage?" Bellamy did not respond to Murphy's comment and smiled at him expectantly.

"Yes, sure. I wanted to get a closer look on these things for a long time." He slowly relaxed again. On the way down, Murphy felt how it got colder with each level. He cursed himself for not taking a jacket and glanced furtively at Bellamy’s.

When they arrived at the truck level, he could not suppress a shiver any longer and put his fists into his pockets. Bellamy sighed beside him and put an arm around Murphy's waist which made Murphy froze.

"Woah. What is that?" Murphy squeaked, gesturing frantically to Bellamy's arm.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "You're cold and putting the arm around you will help you getting warmer." He replied dryly.

"Be careful with what you do, you could quickly get misunderstood." Murphy rubbed his neck and looked embarrassed to the floor. Had he just squealed like a girl? _Oh yeah. And how!_

"Oh yes? How do you understand it?" Bellamy looked at him with amusement.

"Obviously wrong." Murphy replied irritably. Anger was better than embarrassment, he decided. Bellamy took a deep breath, "How do you know that you understood it wrong?" He asked patiently.

"Because it feels damn like flirting for me and you've recently said that you already have someone in mind. And I don’t like it when someone is playing with me." _Okay, now that was shot a little over the top._ Murphy did not want to alienate Bellamy. He cursed his temper and wanted already to start an apology as Bellamy grabbed him.

"God damn Murphy! I meant you, you idiot!" Murphy looked startled to Bellamy and saw honesty and resignation in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but he did not get so far. Bellamy pulled him to his chest and pushed him backwards against the fire truck. The contours of the vehicle pressed uncomfortable against his back but the heat of Bellamy's body in front of him made up for it. Bellamy's lips hovered just millimeters over Murphy’s and he was just able to suck in some air before they lay on his. He closed his eyes, enjoying the silky feel of Bellamy's mouth which hungry but gently pressed against his.

_God, how long he had longed to kiss him, and finally he could do it!_ He kissed back passionately and let his hands wander under Bellamy's jacket. It was so good to be finally able to touch him, and as Bellamy tried to deepen the kiss he willingly opened his mouth. Bellamy was an excellent kisser. A highlight of his tongue here a nibble on the lower lip there and Murphy was wax in his hands. All his doubts were forgotten and for the first time in his life he had the feeling that everything will be fine.

A low chuckle made them separate again. Both were breathing heavily, the air was slowly becoming scarce. Bellamy looked in the direction from which the unwelcomed noise came. Murphy followed his gaze and discovered Octavia with a broad grin on her face. Lincoln stood behind her with his arms crossed and had obviously trouble to suppress a grin. Murphy wanted to sink into the ground but Bellamy's hand on his neck _(when did that come up there?)_ stopped him. Octavia winked at them and then grabbed Lincoln's elbow to pull him back up.

"Seems someone had the same idea as us and was faster."

Bellamy chuckled and turned back to Murphy.

"Seems like we have the garage for us for a while." Murphy rolled his eyes, but said nothing and pulled Bellamy back to kiss him again and again and again ...

 

A week later, both sat on Bellamy's couch and shouted at each other. Murphy could not believe it. "How could I just been so deceived in you! That was cheating! CHEATING!"

Bellamy, however, only laughed at him and did not want to see his misstep. He just pushed Murphy out of the way and was winning with just a second lead. Yes, Mario Kart was a very serious thing.

"Revenge!" called Murphy.

"How about a kiss instead?"

"No, no steering off the subject!"

Bellamy ignored Murphy’s last comment, took his face in both hands and kissed him. Murphy hesitated, he wanted to continue sulking but Bellamy's lips on his changed his mind quickly. Just when he granted Bellamy’s tongue entrance, he pressed him down on the couch. Bellamy followed him on the spot and their kiss became more passionate. Murphy spread his legs and allowed Bellamy to press against him even tighter. Bellamy hands wandered slowly over Murphy’s body. It was a very intimate gesture. Murphy for his part couldn’t keep his hands longer in check and let them glide over Bellamy's taut contours. Everything was intense and hot, Bellamy had begun to grind on Murphy’s torso and let slowly slide his fingers under Murphy’s shirt.

Murphy shuddered and got goosebumps. If he always got such compensation, he would lose more often intentionally. It felt so good. It was long ago that he was so excited. When Bellamy finally made it to the waistband of his pants, the door opened with a loud bang and Octavia stormed with a beaming smile into the living room.

"We are back, bitches!" _Much too early - Damn!_

They had still their clothes on, so it was not as embarrassing as it would have been in a few minutes. Not that Murphy would have mind, at last he had someone with whom he could get caught. Murphy grinned suggestively.

"Bad timing, Octavia. Damn bad timing." Bellamy gave him a reproachful look and stepped aside so that Murphy could raise up.

"You can go back to what you were doing immediately, we don’t stay long, but Lincoln has interesting news for you." Octavia replied not in the least embarrassed. Lincoln gave her an amused look and then turned to Murphy.

"I just spoke with Kane. In the fire-vehicle-repair-shop is a job available and if you want you can start next month. You have probably to reckon that Kane requests you for every little thing. But for that, they pay the double of what you earn now. I suppose, at least." He added encouragingly.

Now it could hardly get better. He had friends now who supported him, a boyfriend who couldn’t be more perfect and soon even a job which would really make fun.

"Tell Kane, he can count on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story! It´s done, yay! ^^  
> Thanks again to my beta LadyHawke19!  
> If you want to read the german version, follow the link below:  
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/56991a8d000546aa11144050/1/Feuer-


End file.
